1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gun replica, and more particularly to a gun replica having parts detachably connected together so that the user is able to easily assemble/disassemble the gun replica.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional gun replica, as shown in FIG. 3, especially the one used in war game or jungle surviving game, normally is provided with an outer casing (60) to receive therein the firing mechanism and a barrel portion (61) detachably connected to the casing (60) via pins extending through aligned holes respectively defined in the outer casing (60) and the barrel portion (61).
When this type of gun replica is experiencing a malfunction in either the firing mechanism inside the outer casing (60) or the cylinder inside the barrel portion (61), the user will have to first disassemble the barrel portion (61) from the outer casing (60). Then the user will have to disassemble the outer casing (60) piece by piece to see if the firing mechanism is faulty. Or the user will have to examine the cylinder to see if the cylinder is jammed after the barrel portion (61) is disassembled into pieces. That is, either before or after the troubleshooting procedure, the user will have to go through a lot of unnecessary trivial steps in order to have access to the correct elements, which is too troublesome for the user, especially during the middle of a war game.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved gun replica to mitigate the aforementioned problems.